User talk:McKinnon Young
Welcome Hi, welcome to GoldenEye Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:McKinnon Young page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey McKinnon, whats up?AlecTrevelyan 20:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I too like Buffalo, McKinnon. Like the avatar too.AlecTrevelyan 19:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I admire your appreciation toward my contribs. McKinnon, but without the other contributers, some things I might not have done. And yes, I drag the picture I'm going to use from the place, onto the desk top, then click "browse" when trying to upload. Once you choose the pic, press "upload" and it should bring you up to a formatting page. Once you format, click "ok" and it should be done.AlecTrevelyan 21:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I took a poll from "you know where" and I asked people if they liked or disliked the team and here are the outcomes.AlecTrevelyan 21:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) These are the true outcomes. K, c ya McKinnon, thanks for the NHL updates. I coulda just went to NHL.com though.AlecTrevelyan 22:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Winnipeg Jets are back, McKinnon!AlecTrevelyan 04:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, c ya tomorrow, McKinnon. Lets hope Jets are the same.AlecTrevelyan 04:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Poll Is A Liar! Everyone knows that the Train is liked by most, due to its unique feature of using a laser to break through the floor. All you do in the Cradle is kill Trevelyan. C'mon man!AlecTrevelyan 03:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION! to anyone who is here, but doesn't know what I'm talking about... You'll have to go to my talk page.AlecTrevelyan 03:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa-ho, sorry man. Hey, gotta go catch ya later, and thanks for the NHL updates. Like I said b4. Coulda checked NHL.com. Latters!AlecTrevelyan 03:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll give him a hollar. Later McKinnon.AlecTrevelyan 03:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well what sup with my brother!? Hows it going, McKiinon.Mitchell Young 12:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) How did you...? Where'd you get that Buffalo logo and were can I find another?Mitchell Young 13:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) As AC/DC Would Say... "Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye and good riddance to ..." Max Talbot. He's gone. For sure. San Jose is looking to get him. Will it happen. Tell Mitch if he doesn't already know.AlecTrevelyan 03:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm playing GoldenEye today, and let me tell you. I love it. Haven't played it for a while. Did you know there was a door in the Silo, that when you walked through it, a blue screen occured. Just for a short bit though.AlecTrevelyan 22:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) V-Rock Yeah, V-Rock is good. Least they got Ratt and Tesla. Bunch of other great 80's bands as well. Love it.AlecTrevelyan 22:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ...As Trevelyan Betrays MI-6! Max Talbot betrays Pens as Trevelyan betrays MI-6! Unbelievable!AlecTrevelyan 04:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Got the Gameshark!!! Dude, I got a gameshark for N64. I jacked up my GoldenEye with a bunch of codes. I'd tell you everything, but let me just say, get a gameshark. Its well worth it.AlecTrevelyan 02:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC)